Aluminum hydroxide has a variety of alternative names such as aluminum hydrate, aluminum trihydrate etc., but is commonly referred to as ATH. ATH particles find use as a filler in many materials such as, for example, plastics, rubber, thermosets, papers, etc. These products find use in diverse commercial applications such as wire and cable compounds, conveyor belts, thermoplastics moldings, wall claddings, floorings, etc. ATH is typically used to improve the flame retardancy of such materials and also acts as a smoke suppressant.
Methods for the synthesis of ATH are well known in the art. However, the demand for tailor made ATH grades is increasing, and the current processes are not capable of producing these grades. Thus, there is an increasing demand for superior methods of production for ATH.